


Closeted

by toacastleiwilltakeyou



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Drinking to Cope, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ex friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toacastleiwilltakeyou/pseuds/toacastleiwilltakeyou
Summary: Ryan sees that Brendon has officially come out as pansexual.





	Closeted

Ryan wasn't sure what to make of it when he saw that Brendon had publicly come out as pansexual--not because he was unaware of Brendon's attraction to men as well as women--he was very aware--and honestly with all the LGBTQ positivity growing in the media it is a strong move for him. 

Ryan shouldn't have been surprised. 

But Ryan remembers secret exchanges in cheap motel rooms, remembers pale arms around his own slim figure, remembers the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, a sickness that came from the knowledge that they couldn't keep this up forever. 

*

Naturally, he gets drunk.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw panic live last night and I couldn't help but miss the rest of the band.


End file.
